<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost in the thrill of it all by r1ptides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507242">lost in the thrill of it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides'>r1ptides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“jason… you speak hurriedly of him. is he your penelope, your elizabeth, your annabeth?”</p><p>au: piper lands on ogygia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calypso/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost in the thrill of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from lost by frank ocean</p><p>is this any good idk im tired and like pipalypso and idk what happened in canon during this time and am too lazy to open the book</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piper blinked back tears rapidly, minding her posture as she spoke with Khione. Taunts were thrown back and forth, but none of the “daughter of a useless goddess nonsense” hurt her anymore. Her heart wasn’t even into insulting the pretentious ice goddess. Not after her and Jason had just broken up an hour prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d had a long talk, analyzing where they were at. The mist created relationship, how they’d just continued it, Reyna.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A break,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d called it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure what the Hades </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant for the time being, but she’d barely had time to process or talk to anyone about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt stupid, getting so distracted in the fight thinking about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and falling off the Argo II. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper had expected waking up in either the arms of someone saving her, or in the Underworld after being splat against the Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful beach in front of her was neither. The waves lapped gently against the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up curiously, wiping sand and knotted hair out of her face. A bird, that thankfully wasn’t a gross seagull like on most beaches, approached her, giving a sideways look. It pecked at her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” she exclaimed, swatting it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps approached behind her. “You’ll have to excuse my friend, we don’t often get visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked to be around Piper’s age, a tad shorter than her. She was beautiful in the way most mythological women Piper had met weren’t. (This girl had to be something, considering Piper wasn’t a gross mess of body parts from the impact of her fall). She didn’t seem to be trying to show off, like Aphrodite or Khione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was caramel colored, braided down the side like Reyna would. Her face was tanned, and her features were soft and delicate. She wore a simple white t-shirt and jean bermuda shorts, which most people considered the ugliest short length, but this girl made it work. Her feet were bare in the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl kneeled down next to her, as Piper continued to study her. “Are you alright?” the girl asked, stroking what felt to be a cut on Piper’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper tried to say something, but it came out as a mess of noises, like “uh nuh,” which was partially from her being enchanted by the girl and partially from how dry her throat felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed at this, and it sounded as beautiful and natural as everything around them. “Come with me, we’ll get you fixed up. I’m Calypso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper,” Piper managed to say. “I’m Piper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso gave her some clothes, which were about the same size. Both girls had a thin, tall build, although Calypso seemed to have some muscle. Piper realized amongst the birds and other creatures, there were no other people, and no other islands as far as she could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Invisible servants reminded her of the spirits at Camp Jupiter, fixing dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to eat, and Piper felt like she hadn’t eaten in years. Once she’d finished probably making a messy fool of herself, she remembered it was time to wonder where she was. “There’s no other people here,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my curse, to be alone,” Calypso responded, smile faltering a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calypso,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she racked her brain. Odyssey, freshman year reading. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was this going to be another Medea situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso seemed to read her mind. “I mean you no harm, although I’m sure my reputation precedes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Piper found herself saying. It sounded stupid, she’d known the girl all of two hours and was saying this. But Piper found herself good at reading people, and Calypso seemed innocent and sad. “How did I get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never told why someone finds Ogygia, but the gods have a hand in it. Most of the time Aphrodite, I assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper looked up at the sky, as if her mother’s face would appear. “Of course, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso grinned at her antics. “Your mother’s Aphrodite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper nodded. “Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a daughter of the goddess of beauty,” Calypso noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper felt her cheeks redden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, they sat on the beach, Calypso’s birds now behaving themselves sitting around them. Piper told her all about her life, getting to Camp, going on a quest. She found herself rushing anything about Jason, trying to downplay their relationship. Calypso seemed to catch on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason… you speak hurriedly of him. Is he your Penelope, your Elizabeth, your Annabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Piper asked, feeling like a multistep riddle had just been thrown at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone who comes to Ogygia has someone waiting for them,” Calypso said sadly. “I am always a ploy in their life, helping them find themselves before they leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper intertwined their hands, which she felt pretty bold for. “Jason and I are done. Our relationship was a trick of the mist, Hera’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso’s smile returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to pry but… you said Annabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso sighed. “My last visitor was a boy, a son of Poseidon. Percy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy Jackson,” Piper said for her. “He’s a part of the quest I’m on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso nodded. “Of course he is. Always some kind of quest for him, I suppose. He was my company, for a while. But this Annabeth… he always thought of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper traced her finger in the sand. It shocked her that Percy had been here, and Calypso was still here. He had not freed her. Every story she heard of Percy, he’d always done the right thing, never a loose end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper, this is my fate. If Percy Jackson couldn’t free me, I will never leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not a big fan of definite fates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to go sleep in Calypso’s huge king size bed in her cave. Surprisingly, getting ready for bed hadn’t been awkward or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has a girl ever found Ogygia?” Piper found herself asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not until now,” Calypso said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… okay with it? I know your curse is to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Calypso placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Piper blushed. “I am, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was more than okay with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few days, Piper felt… well, domesticated. They’d gotten a daily routine of having breakfast, gardening, and everything else an island vacation for two would probably consist of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso was natural in every sense of the word. Sitting against the trees of her island free of technology, she looked so peaceful. Piper had grown up in L.A., which was a stark contrast to Ogygia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso was braiding Piper’s hair with flowers from the garden as they relaxed in the shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was telling Calypso a story about Leo lighting his clothes on fire, which happened regularly, when she realized she had no idea what day it was. “What’s today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Calypso asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, what day is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time passes oddly on Ogygia. I’m not entirely sure the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper’s eyes widened. “The quest, my friends! I- I need to see them. Can I send an IM?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communication ceases to work here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, I need to get back!” Piper exclaimed, finding herself panicked. She’d gotten so lost in the thrill of it all- Calypso and this paradise and her selfish desires, she’d forgotten the Argo II was on quite the deadline. She looked out to the sea, as if expecting the ship to be in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, a little wooden raft was approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must leave… this is your only chance,” Calypso said, standing up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Piper said, grabbing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper… I cannot leave, it won’t work. But you must go, your quest is important for the fate of us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper tried to wipe the forming tears out of her eyes. Calypso’s last image of her couldn’t be her looking weak. “I’ll be back for you, Calypso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso looked down sadly, rubbing Piper’s palms. “It’s a rule. No man- or woman, will find Ogygia twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not big on rules,” Piper said, trying to smile. Piper kissed her, then squeezing her shoulders. “I’ll come back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>